


Admiration

by blind_magdalene (reinedelutin)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Humor, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-29
Updated: 2011-06-29
Packaged: 2017-11-14 08:32:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/513311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reinedelutin/pseuds/blind_magdalene
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble. "Headmistress Minerva McGonagall always had a deep admiration for Miss Hermione Granger..."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Admiration

Professor Minerva McGonagall always had a deep admiration for Miss Hermione Granger. From the moment she sat before her when she met with the Muggleborn families, she asked nonstop questions. When she went to school, she wanted to learn more. No matter how much she went through in that rag-tag group, she wanted to learn more.

So as Minerva McGonagall stood before the victorious group of students, Order members, and volunteers after the Final War, she couldn't help but feel a parental pride well up in her as she heard,

"Does this mean I can retake the seventh year for the year we missed?"

There was laughter as the war heroes facepalmed, the Headmistress joining them in their exultations.


End file.
